Gone- Script
Gone Written By Kyle Muti OPENING CREDIT SEQUENCE: Cutaway shot of a big black bag and hands, the hands are dropping items into the bag, filling it with two masks, rope, trash bags and tape. The hands then grab a gun, the camera tracks the hands handing another pair the weapon, who then places it by their waist. A wide shot of two men walking out of their crappy apartment with the bag. CUT TO: BLACK TITLE: "GONE" INT. CHRIS'S ROOM - NIGHT Chris, our main character is sitting on his bed, back against the wall, listening to easy listening love songs with his headphones. He sits in his boxers and a wife beater, just thinking about the day, looking rather happy. He looks at the clock, it's early in the morning; 1:23 to be exact, his sister is asleep in her bedroom across the way. INT. CHRIS'S HOUSE - MOMENTS LATER The time is 1:25, two masked men creep through the house with dim flashlights and a gun. We see them enter the room of Chris's sister, they grab her and make sure a sound isn't peeped. Like it matters. INT. CHRIS'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS Chris's music plays in full throttle consuming Chris's mind, with a small grin he shuts his eyes and softly nods his head to the music. INT. CHRIS'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS The two masked men are outside Chris's door now, they look at each other and count down from three... INT. CHRIS'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS Unfortunately in the midst of his relaxation the two men kick open Chris's door gun pointed. Chris is startled to see two masked men surrounding him in his room. He rips his headphones off his head and throws them at the robbers. GUY 1 Hands up! Get em up! CHRIS (startled and breathing heavily) Holy shit! ok man, ok! GUY 1 Get outta the bed! CHRIS Yeah, sure. No problem! I don't want any trouble! GUY 1 Shut the hell up and put your hands behind your head, keep em there! (Looks at his friend) Hey, dumb ass (snaps his fingers at him) DUMBASS Huh? GUY 1 Give me the gun, tie him up. DUMBASS (nods his head) Ok. (does what he's told) DUMBASS begins to tie Chris up with some rope. CHIRS (sad fake laugh) You don't need to do this guys.. GUY 1 We do.. CHRIS No, you don't. Take whatever you want, GUY 1 We plan on it.. The sound of tape is heard. Chris realizes that these two are serious, the look in his eye's are of possible defeat. CHRIS I- I won't be a prob- Before Chris can finish his sentence, Guy 1 shoves a piece of cloth into Chris mouth, he begins to squirm trying to dodge the piece of duct tape on the way, but he's unsuccessful. GUY 1 (kneels down) Listen, Sorry for catching you off guard - In your wife beater and uh your underpants. You deserve to know what's going on, (pauses) Were taking your things.. okay? Chris nods his head "no". GUY 1 (CONT'D) Yeah, we are.. And were taking you, and the girl. Chris nods "no" franticly, thinking this will change the two crooks intentions. GUY 1 (CONT'D) Grab his head for me. Dumbass grabs Chris's head so the nodding stops. GUY 1 (CONT'D) (gives Chris a little slap to the cheek and a smile) We gots a long night ahead of us. Dumbass removes his hands, Guy 1 then covers Chris's red sweaty face with a bag and gets off his knee's. Guy 1 hands the gun over to Dumbass. CHRIS (muffled words, squirming) Guy 1 leaves the room, Dumbass still has his gun pointed right on Chris's forehead. END TEASER INT. GUY'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT Guy 1 and Dumbass are hanging around. Junk food and cans all around. We can imply that they're on some sort of drugs, Guy 1 is pacing back in fourth and Dumbass is twitching on the couch. GUY 1 Hey.. we spent all of our money tonight. DUMBASS (eyes shut) Yeah, so what? GUY 1 Uhh, well, rent is due... Dumbass. DUMBASS (opens his eyes, looks at guy)Oh shit. Rent. GUY 1 Yeah, we gotta do something. We gotta do something now. DUMBASS Like what? GUY 1 I don't know.. that's why were talking.. DUMBASS We could.. mmm, rob somebody? GUY 1 (laughs) are you crazy? (smiles) You better be jokin' asshole! Both laugh hysterically - QUICK CUT: INT. CHRIS'S DINING ROOM - NIGHT A HANDHELD TRACKING SHOT of Dumbass moving quickly through drawers, shelves, etc. filling his black bag with stolen belongings. Chris and his sister are all tied up sitting on chairs at the kitchen table, his sister is crying hysterically; Chris is trying to loosen the rope tied to his hands and body. Guy 1 looks at Chris's sister. GUY 1 Hey! where's your mom? The sister still crying nods her head towards the fridge, Guy 1 can see there's a note attached. He moves quickly towards it. The note reads something along the line's of: "Just a reminder that I'll be gone tonight traveling for business out of town, be back later tomorrow evening, love you guys." GUY 1 (CONT'D) Okay, good. (crumbles it, sits down at the kitchen table) Alrighty, were going on an adventure guys. (laughs through his nose) Uh, where to? I don't know; that's why it's an adventure. Chris is still fidgeting around trying to get untied. GUY 1 (CONT'D) Yo buddy, there's no use trying to untie that thing. That guy over there was a boy scout for many years. Great at pioneering. Dumbass stops what he's doing, straightens his body and begins to recite the boy scout oath in an aggressive tone. DUMBASS On my honor I will do my best! to do my duty to god and my country, and to obey the scout law! to help other people at all times! to keep myself physically strong, mentally awake, and morally straight! Guy 1 bursts out laughter. GUY 1 You see what I mean! Guy 1 continues to laugh, while getting up from the table abruptly to go to the fridge, he opens up the freezer and finds something he likes. GUY 1 (CONT'D) Hey John you hungry? The sound of a microwave goes off, we then see Guy and John sitting at the table with their "hostages", finishing up their stolen microwaved pizza and soda. GUY 1 (CONT'D) (Chewing, looking at Chris's sister) You know, that hair style looks good on you. I never thought much of that style. But you're an exception. (Smiles) Guy saying this triggers Chris to start fidgeting again, Guy lifts his hand up and fixes her hair with a greasy fat fingers, moving it away from her eyes. She starts to cry louder and that triggers Chris even more. Both Guy and John laugh at the situation. Guy looks at John, who can't stop laughing. GUY 1 (CONT'D) (Whispering) Hey, watch this. Guy gets up from his seat, walks toward Chris's sister and stands behind her, but doesn't lay a finger on her. GUY 1 (CONT'D) Buddy, look what I'm doing to your sister. Chris shakes his body trying his hardest to untie the rope, he wants this all over for him and his sister. Guy gets close to her face. GUY 1 (CONT'D) Look! She likes it. John laughs with chewed food in his mouth, Chris's sister turns her face the other way. Chris moves around harder, grunting. GUY 1 (CONT'D) She really likes it! Chris shakes himself trying to untie the rope, so much so him and his chair fall to the ground. John keeps on laughing, a little to loud for Guys liking. GUY 1 (CONT'D) Okay, okay. Enough fun. John, I want you to go outside and see if it's clear. It's time to load the cargo. JOHN (nods his head, wipes his mouth with a napkin) Sounds good. John leaves the house, Guy looks at Chris tied up while they all wait for John to reenter the house. JOHN (CONT'D) Everything's a go. GUY 1 Great, you take the girl, I'll get him. The two criminals untie the two siblings from their chairs. Chris needs a gun pointed at him just so they're sure he'll comply. Guy with the gun pointed to the back of Chris's head kneels down and whispers into his ear. GUY 1 (CONT'D) Let this run smoothly, okay? There's guns pointed on you guys. If you stay cool, everyone wins. EXT. FRONT DRIVEWAY - NIGHT The sister is walked without a gun, just Johns arm's holding her tight moving her forward out the front door, onto the driveway and into the backseat of a car. John shuts the door on her face. Guy walks closely behind Chris, the camera tracks the two of them as they leave the house, move into the driveway and to the car. The camera stops, Chris gets into the car and the door shuts. INT. CAR - NIGHT The two drugged up kidnappers, get into the car. Looking at each other with grins. Guy turns the keys and the engine starts. Some sort of song plays on the radio to flush out the sound of Chris's sisters cries. GUY 1 (Looks back at em') You guys all buckled up? We see the two young adults in the back of the criminals car, they make no reply. Guy puts his hand on the passenger seat and reverses the car. GUY 1 (CONT'D) (nods, grins) Alrighty, lets keep on keepin' on. EXT. FRONT DRIVEWAY The car pulls out of the driveway and disappears down the street. The song from the car fades off into the distance and the shot fades. FADE TO BLACK. Category:Gone